


Rubber Play

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightstand's contents can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kim's challenge in the SpockMcCoyDen: "I would like to see a story, in which some otherwise innocuous object has a special, sexual / sensual meaning to Spock or McCoy, and the challenge is to write the back story." Ok, I sucked at the back story. But I wrote porn. Enjoy :)
> 
> Many thanks to roadstergal for the beta! All remaining errors are mine.
> 
> Originally published December 2006.

When Spock entered McCoy's quarters, he expected his lover to be in the shower already. Quietly, he stripped off his blue shirt and boots and lay down on McCoy's bed, folding his hands on his stomach in a relaxed posture.

From the shower, the typical noises could be heard; parts of a song, off-key, unknown to him; the clanging of a shower gel bottle when it fell and hit the floor; the ever-changing sound of the water as it hit the stall's walls when the body underneath the spray changed position.

Making a sudden decision, Spock rolled to the side, propped his head on his hand, and opened the upper drawer of McCoy's nightstand. An assembly of small objects greeted his eyes - mostly things that had to do with sex, like the lube, paper towels and some medical gloves. He searched the corner of the drawer for what he'd seen the last time he'd taken out the lube. He had been surprised about the find, but had forgotten to ask McCoy about its meaning. Now that he remembered it, he was curious enough to raise the issue tonight.

*

With a whistle on his lips, McCoy stepped out of the bathroom, the towel over his shoulder, the hair wet and wild on his head. His smile deepened when he spotted Spock on the bed, but then a brow arched questioningly as he saw the little white rubber bands in the Vulcan's fingers. Kneeling down with one leg on the bed, he leaned forward and kissed Spock.

"Hello, my love," he said. "Did you raid my locker?"

Spock nodded. "I was curious." One of the rubber bands spun between his fore and middle fingers; he spread it, toying with it. "What is the meaning of this?"

A little blush crept up McCoy's cheeks. He sat down, legs folded under him, and picked up the second band. "It's something Toni brought in one day, telling me it was great fun for nipple play."

Spock was not the least concerned about the connection. Tonia Barrows had been an important part of McCoy's life over the last months, but they had parted on good terms. She had left the Enterprise and Spock, who had come to realize his own interests once McCoy seemed unavailable, had taken his chance to secure the Doctor's interest soon afterwards. "Nipple play?" he asked.

"Yes," McCoy said. "See -" he pinched his left nipple until it stood erect, took the rubber band, and rolled it around once, twice -" it's keeping it up."

Spock stared at the red, tied nipple. "Doesn't it hurt over time?"

McCoy shrugged. "A little, but not in a bad way. You know, humans can get turned on by a little pain."

"Indeed." Spock sat up and rubbed his fingers over the erect nipple. "Like this?"

McCoy took a deep breath. "Yes," he whispered.

"Would you like me to apply the second one as well?" Spock asked.

"Just go ahead." McCoy closed his eyes.

Carefully, Spock rolled McCoy's other nipple between his fingertips. However, it seemed more reluctant to stand up, so he finally closed his lips around it and sucked it hard, making his lover moan.

When it stood upright, he dried it and pulled the band around it. Then he leaned back to enjoy the view of the two hard nubs - and the erection that grew between the human's slightly spread thighs.

McCoy opened his eyes again. He looked down at his chest, then at Spock.

"Satisfied with the experiment, Mr. Spock?" he teased.

"I think I should conduct further studies on this particular stimulus," Spock replied, and let one fingertip flicker over McCoy's nipples, switching back and forth between them. It caused McCoy to inhale deeply, but it also caused the erection to twitch a little. "Tell me how it feels."

"It's as if there's an energy connection between them and my dick," McCoy whispered. "When you tease them, it's all getting so hot. I can feel the blood rushing down."

Spock's hands descended on both nipples, rolling and stretching them at the same time.

McCoy's gaze didn't waver, but his breathing got harder every second.

"Get up," Spock suddenly said, removing his hands, and McCoy complied.

"Where shall I go?"

"Just lean against the wall. I need better access."

"Well, well," McCoy said amused, and took his position as ordered. "Who am I to defy my commanding officer?"

Spock drew closer. "You defy me every time, everywhere but in bed."

A challenging look came from McCoy's blue eyes. "Is that a complaint?"

"Just a statement." Before McCoy could answer, Spock captured his lips for a deep kiss. As his tongue pushed into the human's mouth in an imitation of oral copulation, his fingers took hold of the nipples again. Between the human's legs, Spock's clad leg pressed hard against the erection.

Harsher breathing filled the room as the nipples were rolled and twisted to the edge of real pain, the strained dick tortured with stimulation strong enough to feed the fire, vague enough to avoid orgasm. McCoy's mouth kept welcoming the intruding tongue, asking for more, to be filled more deeply. And Spock was more than willing to oblige.

He pulled back, giving McCoy room to breathe for a second. "On your knees."

McCoy was too far gone to make any remark. He sank down without hesitation and grabbed Spock's pants, almost ripping them open. The Vulcan's erection sprang to life between the dark folds, dark green blood pulsing in its veins. Just as soon as it saw light, it was sucked into another darkness as McCoy bent forward.

Spock moaned and staggered. One hand met the wall, thankful for the hold. The other one clamped around the back of McCoy's head, pushing it against the movement of his hips. Slowly losing his treasured control, the last thing he saw was the image of his beloved sucking him off, one hand on Spock's balls, the other one on one bright red little nipple. Then he lost his grip on reality, closed his eyes, and gave in to the waves of pleasure that crushed him.

He returned to the here and now when McCoy was helping him to the bed.

"Have I been that good?" McCoy joked lovingly.

"Very satisfying," was all that Spock could croak. He sank down, still breathing hard. When he could see clearly again, his eyes wandered down McCoy's body. The doctor's penis looked rather soft and spent.

McCoy had followed his gaze. "Yes, I've come, too."

"From the sight?"

"Nope, from the nipple stimulation. I can come from it."

Spock reached up to touch the nipples, but McCoy pulled away. "No, thanks; they're really done for now." He removed the rubber bands and put them aside. "Ouch. Why does that stuff always have to hurt after orgasm?"

"Because by then the adrenaline -" Spock started sleepily, but stopped when McCoy pressed a finger on his lips.

"It was a rhetorical question, Spock."

"I see."

"Let's go to bed," McCoy said, and helped Spock to remove his clothes. Then he tidied the Vulcan and the room a little, prepared fresh uniforms for the morning, and finally slipped under the blankets with his spent lover.

"Good night, wonderful one," he whispered, and kissed the Vulcan. Only a soft groan was the answer.

"No wonder your people have sex only once every seven years, or your ships would've never left the planet," McCoy said wryly into the silent room, then added, "Computer, lights out."

He spooned behind Spock, reached around the Vulcan's chest, and placed one palm on Spock's heart, its regular drumming his lullaby.

***


End file.
